Clavicle (e.g., collarbone) fractures account for 5 to 7% of adult fractures of which 80 to 85% are in the mid third of the clavicle. Due to the critical structures surrounding the clavicle, the thin medullary canal and the limited bone stock of the clavicle, these fractures may be difficult to treat. Clavicle fractures may be treated with a surgical nail inserted through the bone to fix fractured portions of the bone relative to one another. Locking screws may be inserted through portions thereof to fix the surgical nail therein. In some cases, however, it may be difficult to accurately determine the position of a locking hole in a nail.